When Opposites Clash
by MontyG123
Summary: Izuku Midoriya: A kind, pure, justice loving boy on the path to becoming the new symbol of peace. Himiko Toga: The beautiful blood-lusting psychopath that fights for her own selfish desires, who was ready to do ANYTHING it took to get what she wanted. These two have nothing in common whatsoever, What would happen if they crossed paths? Let's find out.
1. Chapter 1. Origin

Izuku Midoriya: The kind, pure, justice-loving young hero, and the future symbol of peace.

Himiko Toga: The crazy, fearless, blood-lusting psycho with a pretty face, who fights for no one but herself.

They have nothing in common, not even one little thing...So how did their paths cross?

Well, it was just a normal day at UA: Highschool..well...as normal as you can get for a society of superheros and villains. But for young Midoriya, life for him was going to get a little complicated (more than usual). He sat at his desk, writing down notes in his notebook while following along with Mr. Aizawa's lesson on the laws of being a hero.

"Hero Law number five: '_A hero must never act in violence or brutality against civilians or individuals who pose no threat against others._' Make sure you all pay close attention to this law, it'll come in handy whenever you're out in the field, I would hate to have you going in blind and giving our society a bad name." said Mr. Aizawa in his usual tired, monotone voice, Iida's hand instantly shot up as he shouted out "But sir! How can we be so sure that individual is NOT a threat? What if it's a villain posing as a civilian?" said the class rep, "Yeah Mr. Aizawa, isn't that kinda impossible? I mean villians are known to be tricky like that right?" said Kirishima, chiming into the discussion.

"There are always signs to tell when someone's deceaving you, yes kirishima, villians are known to be misleading, what makes them dangerous is that they'll stop at nothing to get into your head, make you doubt the things that your capable of. Then when you're at your weakest point, they'll take advantage without any hesitation. Your job as heros is to know those signs like the back of your hand, and counteract as best as you can. Pay close-and I mean close attention to this- it might save your life and possibly others as well." he said, before he began writing on the chalkboard behind him.

"First: They will build a close relationship. A villain could be anyone, someone you care for, someone you trust, basically anyone who you might hesitate to use your quirks against."

"_tsk_, Looks like I've got nothing to worry about." said Bakugo, leaning back in his chair while folding his arms behind his head. "Aw c'mon Bakugo surely your not that cold hearted!" exclaimed Kirishima, " I don't trust any one and from the looks of it, I'm better off that way anyhow." Said the ever egotistical Bakugo, the sound of a stick slamming against the table snapped the boys attention back to the Mr. Aizawa.

"Now then, as I was saying before being so rudely interrupted.. Next: They'll make excuses, if you ever catch someone in a lie the first thing they'll do is make an excuse for their actions, one after another they will always try to bail themselves out, always trying to justify themselves. Making it seems like whatever they did had a reason behind it. You can usually tell with the tone of voice their using, if deception is their goal, they'll speak using a soft and gentle voice, one that makes them seem kind, innocent, and persuasive."

"And last but not least: Deals- This is something villains use as a bit of a last resort, they'll try to make a deal with you, say something that they believe might change your mind about turning them in or making an arrest against them. something along the lines of 'If you let me go I'll make it worth your while' or 'Join me and no one will get hurt' now I want you all to listen to these words and make sure they're drilled in your minds, this should be common sense but sadly nowadays common sense isn't so common." The whole class put down their pencils and looked forward, focusing their attention on Mr. Aizawa as his expression changed from exhausted to serious.

"Do not...under any circumstances EVER make a deal with a villain. Nothing good will ever come from doing so, you can't expect someone to just change their ways in an instant, your a fool if you do. Let this information settle in your minds and do yourselves a favor, keep it there. Because like I said, what we discussed today could save your life." The entire class remained silent as those last words echoed inside all of their minds, the sound of the lunch bell brought them back to reality.

"Class dismissed, see you all here tomorrow." And with that, the students all packed up their belongings and headed out the door off to lunch.

"Wow, that lesson got pretty intense." Said young Midoriya to Iida, as the boys carried their lunch trays to their table, "Indeed, but Mr. Aizawa is right, this information could in fact help us a lot with our hero work." "What're you guy's talking about?" asked Uraraka already sitting at their usual table holding it for them, "Oh hey Uraraka, we were just talking about today's lesson with Aizawa." said Midoriya sitting down by himself as Iida sat down next to Uraraka, "Oh yeah, he seemed pretty serious about it, especially about the signs of deception. He gets kinda scary sometimes, But I guess it's all in good reason." She said. "Yeah, it is useful to know what kind of method your enemies are using, so I can understand why he'd want us to remember them so badly. Though... you are right about him getting a little scary.." said Midoriya laughing a little.

The rest of the day flew by and before you know it, it was time for all the UA students to retreat to their dorms. Young Midoriya layed peacefully in his covers as he closed his eyes, letting sleep take over him. When suddenly he felt a hand cover his mouth preventing him from screaming or making any noise, he opened his eyes, the room was dark and the only source of light was the light from the window behind him which was covered with curtains, all he could see were two mini buns and gold cat-like eyes hovering above him.

"_Shhh...Shhhh careful Deku.. I would hate to have to slice open that cute throat of yours." _Whispered Toga smiling, Midoriya pushed her hand off and sat up. "I-I-Its you...the girl from the training camp.." Toga gasped in excitement as her cheeks blushed "You remember me! Ah its a dream come true!" "H-How did you get in here?! UA is crawling with security to make sure things like this don't happen." Questioned Midoriya, clearly confused about the situation, Toga giggled fiddling with her knife, putting Midoriya on edge. "Well DUH silly it's because of my quirk! I can use it to transform into anyone I want! Besides it's not my first time infiltrating UA!" she exclaimed, emerald green eyes widened in fear as he heard those words.

His expression consisted of both fear and confusion. Unsure of what to do or how to respond, his mind was busy trying to process the situation all while trying to figure out just as to how she got in. The sound of Toga's giggling snapped him out of his thoughts, "I love that look you get when you try to figure me out Deku! It's so romantic, it warms my heart to know that you're thinking about me~" she cooed, that's when Midoriya finally realized something.

"Camie..." he whispered loud enough for Toga to hear him, she stood there looking at Midoriya in shock as he focused his gaze towards the floor, "At the final exams...there was this girl, another student that attended to one of UA's rivals, she was acting strange, even her classmates said so, and her quirk allowed her to change her appearance...that wasn't really Camie was it?..." Midoriya look up at Toga, she stared at him so shocked and completely taken a back by his response. "...It was you... that's what you meant wasn't it?" said Midoriya.

Toga smiled ear to ear, her cheeks blushed once more as she began to laugh out loud, startling Midoriya. "Cute, strong, powerful, and smart! Ah and just when I thought you couldn't get any better." she exclaimed throwing her arms around Midoriya's shoulder while looking into his eyes, "_I love you Deku.."_ she whispered softly causing Midoriya to blush, his eyes widened further as he heard those words, it was the first time a girl had said that to him - Well, other than his mother - he wasn't sure how to respond. Yet still, he had to do something.

He quickly shoved her off of him, causing Toga to frown. "Wait a second, hold on...how can you say you love me? You don't even know me, I don't even know your real name!" He exclaimed before Toga suddenly shoved her hand above Midoriya's face, making him fall backwards on his bed so that she was on top of him, holding her signature knife against his throat.

"I don't think I like your tone...First of all: My name name is Toga and I DO know you, now if we're gonna make this relationship work than your going to have to watch your mouth, before I end up cutting it off!" she exclaimed. Midoriya stared in a mix of shock and fear, but soon that expression turned serious as he wrapped his legs around her torso, before quickly flipping them over so now he was on top of her. He took her knife and threw it on the floor, pinning both of her hands on the bed.

"Well excuse me, but you came into MY school, broke into MY room and just threatened MY life so I'm _sorry_ if my tone isn't to your liking. And for the last time, we are NOT in a relationship! I don't even know you!" Toga stared blankly at his face while taking notice of the position they were in, she had never seen him angry before, she couldn't help but smile in delight. "You know you're _really_ cute when your angry Deku ..." She said seductively.

Midoriya stared dumbfounded at what she had just said as his face turned bright red. He quickly snapped out of it, "Were you even listening to anything I said?! Just go away and leave me alo-" his eyes widened while Toga's closed as she stole a kiss from the emerald haired boy. It was at this moment Midoriya's face went bright red as he realized that this was his first kiss.

...

...And It was with a villain.


	2. Chapter 2: It's complicated

"What the hell?!" shouted Midoriya as he pulled away flustered. Toga giggled "That was our first kiss~" she cooed, Midoriya was shaking, he wasn't sure how to feel, his mind scattered with thoughts. He wasn't sure what this would mean for his career as a hero, he prayed in his mind that no one saw that kiss, or even saw them together at all!

But before he could react, Toga quickly took advantage of his state, kicking him against his dresser, making a few of his All Might action figures fall in the process. She picked up her knife, and pointed the blade to Midoriya's neck with a devilish smile.

"So... We're _not_ in a relationship?" she asked him, confidently. Midoriya paused, unsure of how to answer, one wrong word and he could be history in just a matter of seconds. He thought carefully for a minute and sighed, "Okay...I'm sorry." he said as he carefully pushed away her knife. Toga remained cautious, she knew what he was capable of, but yet apart of her wanted him to submit. She wanted him to share her feelings and love her the same way as she loved him.

She cooperated, bringing her knife down to her side. They looked at each other for a second, before Midoriya opened his arms for a hug, Toga's face brightened as she eagerly accepted the offer. She closed her eyes and smiled in bliss, she missed his warmth from when he held her as she impersonated Camie. Midoriya held her tight, he still felt uneasy, he knew he was technically manipulating her feelings but this was the only thing he could think of to get her to calm down. If he played his cards right, he could possibly get some information on the League of Villains.

He rubbed circles on her back as he spoke softly, "You know I'm right though, we hardly know each other. Not to mention we're so different, it would never work Toga." said Midoriya, Toga frowned, "We could always get to know each other and I don't care about the hero/villain crap. I just want you Deku." she responded longingly, "What made you come in here?" Asked Midoriya, trying not to sound suspicious, "I just wanted to see you, I like the way you sleep and it's been such a crazy week with that Chisaki guy." Midoriya paused, he had heard that name before.

His mind flashed back to his first day with Mr. Nighteye, as he showed him photos of Chisaki, "Why? What happened?" Toga scoffed, with a mix of pain and anger in her voice. she let go to look at him, Midoriya was surprised to see a single tear in her eyes as she said: "That asshole killed my friend..." Midoriya looked to the floor, unsure of what to say, his mind flashed back to the other photo Nighteye had showed him, it was an abandoned warehouse that had a gigantic hole in the entrance, it looked as if the building had exploded.

Toga sat down on the bed trying to hold back the rest of her tears, the whole situation was a complete culture shock to Midoriya, he had always believed that all villains were evil and cruel, he never imagined villains being capable of caring for one another. Though in retrospect, it seems ridiculous, villains are still people after all. He sat down beside her, "I'm sorry." he apologized. Toga wiped her eyes as she replied "Thank you..." "Why did he do it?" "Tomura wanted him to join the League, but Chisaki had other plans, it was _us_ that were being recruited. So Magne retaliated, tried to attack him and that's when he...w-when...h-he..." she struggled to finish as tears spilled from her eyes, Midoriya pulled her into his shoulder, villain or not, he had to be there for her. He couldn't just deny her simply because of her status. What kind of hero would he be?

'_Damn this is so complicated._' He thought, if only she were a normal teenage girl, that way he wouldn't have to feel so horrible for even showing compassion towards her. If he hadn't seen those photos, he probably would've thought this was an act, a ploy to try to kidnap him or worse. But it's not, or at least he didn't think so. But if she wanted to harm him, she would've done so already. Then his mind flashed back to Mr. Aizawa's words earlier,

_'There are always signs of someone deceiving you, First__: They will build a relationship.'_

That's right, she could be showing her vulnerable side to try and manipulate him, he needed to remain cautious. Yet apart of him still wondered if this was real, she could've easily cut his throat earlier but chose not too, is it a part of her plan? Or does she actually love him? She has to right? Why would she act so seductive and kiss him? Damn he had so many questions.

The safest route is to remain cautious and try to gain some intel, it's dangerous but if it could help the pro hero's, then it's worth a shot. He comforted Toga as best as he could until finally she stopped crying, she sat up to wipe her tears, "I'm sorry, this emotional side of me isn't cute at all." She said half hearted, "No no, don't worry about it. I can't even imagine what you must be feeling right now." he said rubbing her back again. She closed her eyes once more, taking in the feeling of his touch, she craved for more.

"I lied to you earlier Deku.." she said, she opened her eyes and turned to him, he stared blankly. "There's another reason why I came here." he was confused, was she really gonna tell him this was all a plan? Was he right? He looked her in the eyes as Toga slowly got on top of him, sitting in his lap. "I needed a distraction." she said, Midoriya blushed still confused, he's never done anything like this before, especially with a girl, he couldn't help but get flustered. "What are you talking about?.." He asked her, it wasn't until Toga's lips crashed into his that he understood what she meant.

They both fell backwards on his bed as Midoriya found himself, once again, kissing his enemy. He blushed bright red as he felt her weight on top of his, even more so when he saw a hint of Toga's pastel pink bra that framed her breasts beautifully.

He had to stop this before it went any further. He didn't want to take advantage of her and not only that, she already took his first kiss, he couldn't let her take his virginity too.

He pulled away from her, "We can't do this!" he cried out. Toga sat up, "Why not?" she replied.

"It wouldn't be right."

"What are you taking about? I'm a villain, it's not like I care what's right."

"No! Toga you're grieving, you're not in the right state of mind. I can't just take advantage of you like that. I would never be able to call myself a hero if I did!"

She sighed "Here we go with the hero thing.."

"It's not a hero thing! It's just a me thing..." He said in frustration, she looked at him with a hint of disappointment, Midoriya sighed as he tried calming himself down.

"Look... Although you're technically my enemy, and you and your buddies kidnapped my best friend, I'm saying that... though I have every reason to hate you... I care about you." Toga's eye's grew wide as he uttered those last words, her heart started to beat faster.

"You care about me?" she asked, "Yes, which is exactly why I can't go through with this. I can't hurt you like that." He said as he slowly buttoned up her shirt, "Please just go back the way you came, I'm sorry to disappoint you." he told her.

Toga smiled then stood up, "It's okay, I get it." he smiled back at her as he too stood up, they stared at each other for a little while before Toga made her way to the window, opening it, she turned around and said:

"Y'know, for as many times as we've broken in here, you might wanna start locking your windows at night."

Midoriya laughed before he replied

"Yeah, I'll do that. As long as you stay out of trouble."

She smirked, "I _am_ trouble." she replied, they both laughed, "If you need anything, just come over and we'll talk about it, Okay?" she smiled as she climbed up, "Okay." Toga was about to climb out when Midoriya called out.

"Toga?"

"Yeah?"

He hesitated, before mustering enough courage. He ran up and landed a kiss on her lips, Toga was shocked but so happy at the same time, she felt her love for him grow even stronger. Midoriya wasn't entirely sure why he kissed her but he didn't regret it. For some reason it just felt right.

They kissed for so long that when they finally broke apart they were huffing and puffing for air. When they each caught their breathes, they smiled at each other.

"Goodnight Toga." said Midoriya,

"Goodnight Deku." Said Toga, he turned around, and with a blink of an eye, she was gone. He turned back and smiled, he closed the window, making sure to lock it.

He didn't know what he was feeling, let alone what would happen in the future. But as he crawled back into bed, Izuku Midoriya found himself happy- No- excited to see Himiko Toga again soon.


	3. Chapter3:Best Kept Secret

Over a month had passed since Midoriya and Toga's first meeting. Since then, they've continued to meet in secret. Not at U.A of course, in fact they never met at the same place twice, to keep their relationship a secret. If word got out that they knew each other, it'd be anarchy. Deku's carrier as a hero would be over before it could even begin, not only that, but the reputation of the school and All-Might would be tarnished. Not to mention the amount of danger they'd be inviting.

They were each other's best kept secrets, at least for the time being. At least until one or the other decided to submit to other side, however, knowing those two, it's clear that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

**3:00am -Monday**

Midoriya sat at the beach where All-Might trained him, gazing at the scenery, when he felt a gust of wind, he smiled in realization, he turned to his head to find Toga sitting next to him with a smile on her face. "Y'know I'll never truly understand how you do that without me noticing," said Midoriya. "Years of experience, my little deku~" said Toga, flirtatious as always. She was always very clear about her feelings about him, that somewhere along the line of their friendship, Midoriya found himself able to reckonize when she was flirting with him and when she was not. Though he got used to it, he still found himself blushing at the thought of a cute girl like her liking a guy like him.

Toga grabbed a hold of his right arm, linking it with her own as she laid her head on his shoulder, "So, what made you pick this place to meet up? Didn't we agree on not to go anywhere public?" She asked, Deku smiled as he told her, "I don't see anyone here, how bout you?" He said playfully, Toga smirked, "Since when did you become a risk taker?" "Hmm, that would be the day you snuck through my window." "Oh hush, you're lucky you're cute." Said Toga, closing her eyes.

Midoriya placed his hand over his chin, pretending he was thinking, "Hmm, cute and risky? Who knew you were such a flirt?" He said teasing. They both laughed, as the waves crashed and a gentle breeze blew by, "But seriously, why this place? What's so special about it?" She asked as the tide slowly rose up as the moon emerged from the clouds. "Well, since you asked..." he said with a small smile on his face as he gazed at the ocean. "This was the place that built me. I remember I'd wake up every morning before school to train here, you see it didn't always look this beautiful, Before it was completely covered with trash, so much to the point where you couldn't see the sunrise." He said as he recalled the mountains of trash he hauled in the early stages of his training. How much he struggled in the past, he smiled at the nostalgia, "So you did all that by yourself?" Asked Toga, he paused as he remembered All-Might cheer for him every time he struggled, he remembered how he would usually find himself pulling an entire pillar of trash with All-Might at the top with a megaphone yelling for him to keep going. But most of all, he remembered his smile, when he saw he had finally completed his task, how he looked at him with pride. "Yeah, but not without some strong motivation of course" He said with a smile. Though he trusted her, she was still with the league, they've been quiet for a while but still, he couldn't afford to tell anyone else about All-Might. It's bad enough that he slipped up with Bakugo, he promised himself not to make the same mistake twice.

"This beach was the steppingstone that made me who I am, that's why I brought you here to see it." Toga stares at him sweetly, She loved moments like this, she liked hearing him talk, just the look of excitement in his eyes as he told a story was enough for her. "Why thank you, it's nice to see your origin story." Midoriya laughed a little as she looked up at the moon, "And you're right. It is beautiful here..." "I'm glad you like it." He said placing a kiss on her temple.

Toga stayed silent, she's had this question on her mind ever since they started hanging out. The only reason she hadn't told him yet was because she felt like she would regret it later, but she had to be honest with him. "Hey deku?..." she asked nervously, "Hmm?" Replies Midoriya, "I've been meaning to ask you something for a little while now," Midoriya stared in her direction in curiosity, she took a deep breath before proceeding. "What am I to you Izuku?" She asked him, that was...unexpected. his heart beat grew louder as his forehead started to sweat. It was rare for her to be sentimental, he hadn't seen her this way since their first encounter together.

He felt nervous, he didn't understand why, it was a simple question yet he felt so tongue-tied. "I-I'm not really sure how to answer that to be honest..." he replied, she looked away at the sand with a sad expression on her face, Midoriya began to panic, he didn't mean to hurt her feelings, "B-But I do feel something for you!" He exclaimed. Toga looked back to him with a hopeful look in her eyes, "I don't know how I feel just yet...but that doesn't mean I don't feel anything for you. I'm sorry I can't give you an answer right now, but just please know that I care about you." He proclaimed, Toga's eyes watered as she smiled while embracing him.

"It's okay, that's all I needed." She whispered. Midoriya felt his eyes water as he too embraced her, he held her tightly in his arms.

He felt so frustrated with himself. He knew his answer wasn't enough, he hated that he didn't know what to say - No - he hated that he didn't know what to feel. They've gotten closer in the short month they've known each other, they' been getting to know each other as people. Every time they'd meet, he found himself feeling excited.

The excitement of meeting in secret, risking everything just for a few hours alone with her. Though it completely contradicts his morals, deep down he loved how daring she made him feel.

"I really like who I am when I'm with you Himiko," He proclaimed. Toga opened her eyes as she looked at him with surprise, it was the first time he uttered her first name. Midoriya let her go as he looked at her face, making eye contact before he continued, "I love how confident you make me feel, you make me feel like it's okay to take risks, to be bold and though I'm probably going to regret admitting this to you later..I really _really_ love when you flirt with me..." he said with a sweet smile as the moonlight shined gently on his face making his emerald eyes glow bright.

Toga looked into his eyes with a flustered expression, no one in her life has ever said anything like that to her, she felt so happy. So happy she could cry. She wasn't sure about the proper way to respond, so she didn't, she slowly leaned forward and closed her eyes as she gently placed a kiss on his lips. Midoriya closed his eyes as he kissed her back, she wrapped her arms around his neck, making their kiss deeper. For the first time in his life Midoriya's mind went silent, that moment alone, there were no hero's and villains, no wrong no right, everything was the way it should be.

The rest of the night was amazing, the two teens went for a walk on the beach holding hands, afterwards they had a random craving for motchi at four in the morning, so they visited an overnight place Midoriya knew and talked for a while well... sorta. Whenever they met in a public setting they always sat on opposite sides of the venue as they communicated through texting to avoid suspicion, mainly for toga's safety, since she was still a wanted criminal, of course she couldn't just walk in casual. Luckily Izuku had on his hoodie.

Unfortunately the time came when they had to part ways, it was almost six in the morning, everyone at U.A would be waking up for school by now.

• **SmallMight to Kitty Kat•**

**SM: _I hate to say this_**

**_ but I've got school today so..._**

_Kitty Kat Typing _

**KK: You gotta go?**

Small Might Typing

SM: **Yeah. I'm really sorry, I had a really great time with you tonight. **

**KK:_ I could walk you there if you want_**

** _SM: No it's okay, besides you'd be arrested before you step on campus._**

**_ KK: Never stopped me before. _**

**SM: True, but you used your quirk and you know how I feel about it. Besides if my friends saw me walking home with a someone they've never seen before they'd ask questions.**

** KK: Alright Alright. Can I**

**at least so I can kissyou goodbye ? **

SM: **lol of course. **

**•SmallMight has left the chat•**

**•Kitty Kat has left the chat•**

Midoriya got up paid for both of their meals— playing it off as just a simple kind gesture—and casually walked out of the door, taking a right to the nearest alley. Toga got up, reached in her pocket and pulled out five hundred and seventy yen, leaving it on the table, then walked out of the restaurant, pulling the hood over her.

She turned down the alley as she walked down, she noticed Izuku waiting for her. He gave her a smile and a hug, she gladly returned the favor. She held him tight, smiling so wide, she loved how much he trusted her now. She couldn't believe it, she wanted him forever.

They both let go before Midoriya leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. She couldn't help herself, she craved him so much, "Ow," cried Midoriya as he felt his bottom lip sting in pain, "Did you bite me?" He asked her, toga blushed as she watched a drop of blood escape his lip. "Aww did I hurt you?" She teased, Midoriya wiped his lip as she leaned forward "Let me help you..." she whispered, she closed her eyes licking the blood off of him, Midoriya was confused but at the same time he found himself slightly aroused. He opened his mouth, letting her tongue slide in as they both began to French kiss, their tongues rolled over each other as they both entered ecstasy. They both parted, gasping for air.

"I should...probably... probably get going now.." Said Midoriya catching his breath, "I'll see you soon then?..." she replied, he smiled "Definitely." He said as he walked out of the alley. As soon as he was out of her sight Toga smiled wide as her cheeks blushed, she was so happy and so in love.

"Oh Izuku...I love you so much!" She said to herself as she inhaled his scent from his hoodie.

"I can't wait to kill you my midoriya!"


	4. Chapter4:Actions and Consequences

Midoriya sprinted as fast as he could to his first period, he thought he could make it in time before the first bell but after spending all night with Toga he was cutting it close.

He barley had any time to change, he snuck through his window into his dorm, threw on the vest from his school uniform, then switched out his pants before rushing out the door with his tie hanging loose around his kneck. He scarfed down his breakfast, ignoring the stares he was receiving from a few of his classmates who were known for their tardiness.

He broke into a run, rushing to the entrance. He sped down the halls, searching for the door to class 1-A, as soon as he caught it on sight, he dashed towards the door nearly bursting threw it, causing his peers to look at him in confusion. He looked around the room, noticing people were still standing around conversing with one another. He let out a sigh of relief as he made his way to his seat.

"Gosh Midoriya, where's the fire?" Asked Kirishima followed by Todoroki, "Yeah, what's wrong? Did you oversleep or something?" He asked, "Uh something like that... I was up all night studying I completely forgot to set my alarm for this morning." Midoriya replied, he hated having to lie to his friends but for the safety of his and toga's relationship he had to keep quiet.

_Wait relationship? Is that what they were? Were they in a relationship? Like boyfriend/ girlfriend relationship? _

His thoughts were interrupted by Iida as he marched into the conversation "Midoriya, as the official class rep of class 1-A I can not tolerate such irresponsibility!" He announced, "It is most important that you maintain a proper sleep schedule, for your sleep schedule is a great factor to your attendance!"

"Thank you Iida! I'll try to do better next time!" Said midoriya trying to calm him down before he got carried away with his lecture. It wasn't long before Present Mic came into the room, "Alrighty people let's take our seats and let's get rrrrrrrrrready for English!" He announced to the class. The first half of the school day flew by, but proved to be a bit challenging for Izuku as the urge to sleep threatened to take over throughout the day, he fought hard to keep it at bay so no one would notice.

Some of his energy was boosted during P.E class, however it didn't take long for him to get worn out, serves him right for not taking responsibility for his actions. Just something changes whenever he was with Toga, something about her brought out his wild side, he felt like he was finally having fun instead of dealing with the pressure and responsibilities of being the next symbol of peace. It felt good to be a kid for once, though he couldn't complain, saving others with a smile is definitely worth the struggles but he'd be a liar if he said he never stressed out or genuinely feared for his own life.

It's ironic actually, how the person who tried to take his life made him feel comfortable enough to live it. He couldn't get her out of his head, later that night the students retreated to their dorm rooms but while everyone was asleep, Izuku was wide awake despite being tired all day.

He stared at his ceiling with a blank expression on his face, he didn't know how long he stayed that way, all he knew was that he had been in that position for a while. He closed his eyes for a moment when he felt a sudden weight on his body, he smiled with his eyes still closed. He didn't need to see to know who it was. "Hey kitten," he said softly, toga moved down to place a small kiss on his nose, causing him to scrunch his face "Hey izuku." She replied, midoriya opened his eyes to meet hers, she ran her fingers through his hair before speaking. "You look tired, rough day?" Midoriya sighed, "You have no idea..." he replied in a groggy voice, Toga smiled as she sat up before saying "I think I know the solution," she said "But you have to keep an open mind okay?" He smiled, he had a feeling she was being mischievous but he didn't say anything, he just nodded his head and went along with it. Like we've established before, he trusted Toga,

She smiled wide as she reached inside her sweater, she pulled out a small bag that contained herbs that carried an odd smell, he didn't know what it was or how she got it. He was a little bit suspicious, "What is that?" He asked staring at the bag in anticipation,

"Something that's gonna make you really _really_ happy." Midoriya sat up, "Yeah, but what is it?" "It's called marijuana, but in America most people call it weed, it's pretty popular over there." "What does it do?" "It's supposed to make you relaxed, hungry, and sleepy all at once but don't worry, it's not gonna hurt or do anything serious to you." as soon as she said that, midoriya immediately felt a hint of suspicion, a voice deep inside his mind was telling him that this was a bad idea, but he was also curious and exhausted.

He told himself that he deserved to feel good once in a while and that if she says nothing bad will happen then nothing bad will happen, though he was a little nervous. He had never taken drugs before, he didn't know how it would effect him. He gave in, toga smiled at him as she unwrapped the bag, took it over to his desk and proceeded to roll the herbs into tightly wrapped cylinder before placing it in between her teeth and then lighting it, she took a large inhale, paused a few seconds and then blew out clouds as she exhaled, she looked at him and smiled.

"See? Nothing to it." She said, midoriya was fascinated, she took another hit as he asked her "Um.. can I try?" She blew out a cloud with a smirk on her face as she handed him the blunt, he took it, eyeing it with curiosity and fascination. "So,do I just inhale it? Or..." he questioned, toga laughed as she sat down next to him on the bed "Look, you're over thinking it. It's honestly not that hard, have you smoked before?" Midoriya shrank a bit, staying silent, he felt oddly embarrassed somehow as if it was a skill that everyone possessed while he—once again—was the only one left out. Toga smiled, "It's okay, here let me show you," She said extending her arm.

He handed it over to her as she once again placed it into her mouth as a demonstration, she taught him how to slowly inhale but not too much, then she told him to hold his breath for at least five seconds before exhaling then inhaling again. So, that being said Izuku Midoriya placed the blunt between his lips and attempted to smoke for the first time in his life, he took a hit exactly how she told him to, the sensation of the smoke in his lungs with the combination of both the smell and taste grossed him out a bit, it wasn't long before he started coughing. They both laughed before he passed it back to Toga, showing him again, soon enough it was back to his turn.

This time he didn't cough, a cloud of smoke soon covered the room as he inhaled the smoke back into his lungs, Toga grinned, "Look at youuu! I'm so proud of you izuku!" She said, hugging him. A few hours later in the evening, the entire room was covered in a vale of smoke as the two teens laid next to each other in the bed about as high as a kite.—Though a satellite was more accurate—"Y'know I never realized how much All-Might stuff you had in your room." She said taking a hit before passing it to midoriya, he inhaled, "Yeah, I admired him a lot when I was growing up." "Ever meet him?" "Yeah, he's pretty cool. It's sad that he's retiring though." Toga snickered "For you maybe, but for those in the underworld, it's like Christmas morning." She said, Midoriya turned his head to her as he replied "You may not think so, but to the rest of the world All Might wasn't _just_ a symbol of peace, he was someone that inspired people to do great things in the world I mean losing him for us must be for you guys to loose someone like-"

"Stain? All for one? And..." she paused, looking down, "Big sis Magne..." she said, Midoriya stared her, unable to find the right words. She continued "I know what you guys think about people like us. We're criminals yeah but not all of us _wanted _to be villains, some of us just didn't have another option." "What do you mean?" Asked midoriya, toga shrugged "No, you wouldn't understand.." He stretched out his hand to caress her cheek as him silently urging her to continue. She took a deep breath as she sat up, "Ugh. I'm too high for this.." she said as she continued.

"When I was little I got my quirk and the way my power works is that I have to drink blood to activate it, it's how I can copy people so well then one day my parents saw me and they were pretty disturbed. So they sent me to quirk counseling to try to get me under control, I didn't really understand. I love my quirk, it's apart of who I am but it's not who my parents wanted me to be," she said, Midoriya stared intently as he listened to her words while she continued. "So I did the whole counseling thing and clearly it didn't work, but I didn't want to disappoint my parents so I just pretended that I was normal because that's all they cared about. It didn't matter how I felt or if I was okay, they just wanted me to be like everyone else..." she said in a low voice. "So What happened afterwards?" Asked Midoriya, she smiled maliciously before turning to him "I took the mask off."

"And I've never looked back ever since, I want a world where I can live freely, I don't want to keep being bound by whatever the hell this society tells me to be, I just want to be me." Midoriya stayed silent as he sat there processing everything she just told him, he had never thought of it like that before.. he never even considered it.

"I know that sounds selfish but at this point in my life I just don't care anymore. If wanting to be myself makes me a villain then I guess that's what I'll always be then." She stared, midoriya moved closer as he placed a hand on her back, "That doesn't make you a villain Himiko." She scoffed "Tell that to all the cops looking for me," she said. " I'm serious," he said as he grabbed her face, gently bringing her to meet his gaze as he looked her in the eyes.

"You're not a villain to me.." he said to her, she stared blankly as she replied "What am I to you the. Izuku?" She whispered in a low voice, "Right now, you are so, so, SO ... beautiful..." he said before kissing her. She closed her eyes and kissed him back, they sat there kissing passionately for what felt like hours, Midoriya couldn't help himself as he gently laid her down on the bed, getting on top of her without breaking the kiss.

Midoriya pulled up his shirt before pulling away so he could peel the whole thing off and tossing on the floor, he bent down to kiss toga again as she began to unbutton her sweater. Soon enough, they were both topless while their other clothes remained, their kisses graduated from sweet passionate kisses to more intense french kisses.

Toga moaned before pulling away, concerned and confused, midoriya asked what was wrong, she then responded with: "Are you sure you want to? I mean after last time.. do you really want to do this with someone like me?" She asked, midoriya smiled sweetly from above her as he replied "There's no one I'd rather do this with." He said stating to her, that despite being under the influence he was making a clear choice. He leaned down to kiss her again as they continued to make out.

Soon they proceeded to make love to each other all night long.

So much for that sleep schedule...


	5. Chapter5:Not-So-Secret

Midoriya woke up the next morning completely drained despite the fact that he slept, he smiled as he remembered the events of last night when he lost his virginity. He still couldn't believe it, it felt strange yet relieving at the same time.

He loved how close they had gotten during sex, how Toga moaned loudly as he thrusted deeply inside of her, how her tongue felt as she sucked him off to the point of climax but most of all how they cuddled afterwards when they both had reached their limit. He looked to his right and was disappointed when he found an empty spot on the bed but figured that since it was six in the morning now she had to have gone back home—wherever that was— he got up when a sudden wave of hunger came over him then he remembered before when he had gotten high for the first time as well.

He made a mental note to eat something before going to class as he got up to get dressed. He noticed a small note on his desk and smiled to see that it was from Toga, he picked up the note as he read it's contents to himself:

_ I had a great time last night Izuku, to show you my gratitude, I left you a little present for later... if you ever want to relive our little 'session' last night, you know where to find me. XOXO_

_ — Himiko Toga_

He smirked as he read the note before shaking his head. Mischievous as always he thought to himself but he was curious,_ a gift_ he wondered judging from the tone he doubted it was something innocent, the weed? No, though he did still have the bag on his desk, he put the bag in a drawer and threw the blunt they had been smoking outside but not before taking one last hit for himself.

Whatever her little gift was he was sure he'd find it later, right now he didn't have time to look for it as he got himself ready for the day, opened the door and walked over to the dining area, grabbed himself a plate of food and sat down to enjoy his meal when a Kaminari smacked him on the back causing him to nearly choke on his food, "That was some studying you did last night buddy!" He said with a grin, "Uh, Yeah.. I guess.." he replied, "Gotta hand it to you Midoriya, I didn't think you had it in you with you being so innocent and all." He said shooting him a wink. Midoriya paused completely taken by surprise as he realized what he was talking about. _This isn't happening this isn't happening.. _he thought to himself.

There's no way he knows, right? No one could have known unless Toga's voice had gotten a little too loud, maybe it was his voice as well, he could hardly contain himself being his first time and all, Gosh how could he be so careless!? "Uhh s-sorry I-i don't know what you're talking about.." he said stammering, he quickly realized that he had only confirmed his suspicions by trying to deny it. His cheeks turned red as Kaminari laughed "Sooooo how was it? Oh oh! Can I guess who it was? Was it a girl from Class 1-A? It had to be someone in the dorms for sure!" He continued, but midoriya was too embarrassed to pay attention to what he was saying.

_This can't be happening, this is a dream it's not real!_

_If he knew then who else knows what they did? Did he tell anyone? Knowing him probably, was it already a rumor? What were people saying about him? How long until someone like Aizawa heard? No the principal! No even worse. What if All Might found out?! Would he be kicked out of school? Would they make him say who it was? What if they found out he and Toga slept together? What would happen then? _

_This was a nightmare!_

_"_W-What are you talking about? Haha nothing happened at all! I was just listening to some music and lost track of time hahaha..." he cursed himself for being such a bad liar. "Hey man look I get it, your just doing your thing and that's cool and all, but a little advice, next time you have your 'Study Sessions' make sure to keep it down okay? I wouldn't be surprised if the whole dorm heard it." He said before walking off "See you in class bro!" Midoriya sat completely paralyzed, _everyone, _he thought. Everyone hearing them? What if everyone knows? That thought alone made him want to throw up and it wasn't because of the drugs still in his system.

A wave of anxiety washed over him—no, not a wave— a tsunami more like it and it didn't wash over him, it fucking crashed into him. Maybe he was just being dramatic, maybe it was only Kaminari and no one else knew, and besides it's not like you can tell he lost his virginity just by looking at him right? ...right? Wait was that actually a thing?! No no, of course not that's impossible, he needed to calm down and act casual. If he acted suspicious now then people would ask questions, he had to be prepared, just act natural and everything should be fine he thought to himself. He tried his best to keep his cool, to adapt a mask that was incapable of being guilty. He put up his best smile as more of his friends sat down next to him, it didn't seem like they knew or heard anything from the way they were talking to him.

After a while of talking to Iida and Todoroki, Midoriya calmed down as he realized he had nothing to worry about, besides even if Kaminari said anything it's not like anyone would believe him, midoriya did his best to keep a good image of himself and worked hard as a hero. He felt better and decided not to think about it, to just be careful next time he and Toga had sex. Though it was a bit embarrassing to admit, he definitely wouldn't mind a next time. He blushed as he remembered her noises and reactions as he thrusted in and out of her, how her big perky breasts bounced as he moved, especially when she cried out his name as he hit a certain sweet spot. He loved how he could bring her to ecstasy as she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, it felt so good he almost came from that alone. He was so lost in his fantasy he didn't realize Iida was talking to him.

"Midoriya? Midoriya?" He snapped back to reality "Uh sorry what was that?" He asked, Iida raised a brow at him before continuing, "I asked you how you slept last night, was it any better?" Midoriya blinked "Oh yeah, right yeah I slept better tonight although it was a little hard to fall asleep," he responded laughing a little bit. Both Iida and Todoroki gave him a look but brushed it off as Todoroki spoke "Well, glad to hear that your feeling better." He said with a smile before picking up his plate, "See you in class." He said headed towards the kitchen quickly followed by Iida "Bye Midoriya!" He cried out, Midoriya let out a sigh of relief as he too picked up his plate, ready for the day.

The first three periods flew by with no trouble, then on with Midoriya's favorite subject: The hero course.

Mr. Aizawa sent them all to the locker rooms to get changed for their lesson, as Midoriya changed out of his uniform he noticed something stuck out of his front pocket, he picked up his pants and pulled out the cloth, his eyes grew in horror as he saw what he was holding.

It was Toga's underwear...her bright pink underwear.

He shoved it back into his pocket and threw it into his locker, praying that no one saw. Sadly that prayer was not answered.

"You alright Midoriya? What did you just put in your pocket?" Kirishima asked bluntly, quickly catching the attention of every guy in the room, Midoriya felt his heartbeat increase rapidly as he said that, but before he could answer and explain himself Kaminari interrupted him as he cried out "It's probably a note from his girlfriend!" Midoriya's face turned bright red, he spoke without thinking as he responded "She's not my girlfriend!" He didn't realize what he just said until about a second later, when he saw the expressions of shock and mischief across everyone's face, he immediately started to panic. "Uh w-wait no! T-that's not what I meant!" He said, waving his arms frantically, "Oooohhh so she IS your girlfriend?" Kaminari asked with a smirk, as Mineta joined in "Our student has become the master..." he said bowing to him "Wait is that why you've b een so tired lately?" Asked Kirishima puzzled." "And is that what all that noise from your room was about?" Said Aoyama, the whole room was filled was gasps as Iida spoke "You had a girl in your room?! That's against the rules of the dorms!"

"Screw that! What the hell kind of 'noise' is he talking about deku?!" Yelled Bakugou, Midoriya's face burned with pure embarrassment as everyone in the locker room started asking him questions. He shrunk into his body as fear, anxiety and embarrassment overwhelmed his senses. "Nothing! Look I was struggling with class and I needed help so I asked someone who just HAPPENED to be a girl. That's all! I didn't want to tell anyone because I was worried of how everyone would see me okay? That's all that happened and nothing more!" The room went silent as he quickly put on his costume and left the room, leaving the boys to talk amongst themselves.

He felt uneasy as the day dragged on, it may have been completely normal to everyone else, but to Izuku, it felt the whole school was watching him, talking about him and judging him. He was scared for his reputation and terrified for his career, even more so when Aizawa told him to see him after class to talk. Midoriya tried his best to act natural but like we said before, he was a bad liar. It didn't take long for Aizawa to figure out there was something wrong with his behavior.

"Midoriya, You're a good student, you always have been and not just in U.A, though Miss Yoayorozu is the top of the class you rank the among the top best students in class 1-A as number three," he said, Midoriya stared as he tried his best to act like he didn't know what he was about to say "I noticed you storm out of the locker room earlier today, I talked to some of the boys about it and according to them you stormed off because of a misunderstanding, correct?" He said "Uh, yes sir." He continued "If I understand correctly, it's because you had tutoring in your room right?" He said causing midoriya to sweat slightly, "Yes sir?" He said almost like a question. "You see here's what I don't understand" _ah shit_ "Like I said before, you're a great student and a hard worker, "You shouldn't need tutoring, especially in your room." Said Aizawa as he stared directly into Midoriya's eyes.

"So Midoriya, why don't you tell me what's _really_ going on?" Midoriya shook in his chair in pure fear. He was so terrified, he thought he'd throw up. Actually...he didn't _think_ he'd throw up.

He did throw up...

Don't do drugs kids.


	6. Chapter6:Cutting it Close

The first thing Izuku saw when he woke up was a very familiar ceiling, he sighed. He was in the nurses office. Again. But thankfully it was for a different reason this time, he sat up slowly as he looked around, he noticed Recovery Girl and Eraserhead talking in the door way, when he remembered why he was here. He started panicking again, how was he going to explain what just happened? On top of that, how was he gonna explain everything else?

What if they already knew there were drugs in his system?

What if they knew about him and Toga?

What was he gonna say?

He thought as he silently panicked in his bed, he tried his best to act casual as Aizawa walked over to him, Midoriya sat up, "How you feeling?" He asked him more gently. "Um fine I guess," "Have you been feeling sick recently?" Midoriya instantly knew what he was trying to do, he was trying to figure him out, he needed to be smart about his reply or else it's game over.

"Yeah, I have been actually, probably from stress." Midoriya replied. Aizawa's eyes narrowed at his reply "Is that so?" He said to him, Midoriya's heart began to race as he realized his mistake.

"Yes sir," _crap! How could he be so stupid? That was way too quick of an answer._

"What kind of stress have you been experiencing to make you nauseous?" Asked Aizawa as he pressed further. Midoriya tried his best not to show fear and kept his voice from shaking as he responded "Stress from the work study, I-I mean I enjoy the work it's just...Sort of a lot to handle, being a hero is a even more stressful than I first believed,"Aizawa paused as he looked at his face. It wasn't a complete lie, he had been feeling a lot of pressure and stress from working with Nighteye, even more stressed out about their case with Overhall. Toga was his way of relieving pent up stress and anxiety, for better or for worse, being with her really helped him.

Two heart beats later, Mr. Aizawa stood up, "Next time you're stressed, be kind enough to let me know so I can at least give the janitor a call first." He said bluntly.

Midoriya bit away hit urge to cheer for joy, "Yes sir, I'm really sorry sir." He said shyly, "You positive you're feeling okay?" Asked Aizawa "Yes, thank you..." They both stared at each other in silence before Recovery Girl chimed in "Alright you two, if there's no ones who needs any healing then get to scootchin'! I have other patients!" She scolded, and with that Midoriya and Aizawa were both shoved into the hall outside of Recovery Girl's office which was slammed shut.

"Well according to what the old woman said, you're perfectly fine and you should continue on with the school day as normal." Said Aizawa, with his usual tired expression, Midoriya kept his eyes facing forward as to avoid eye contact, doing his best seem relaxed "Yessir, if it's alright with you can I have a pass for my next class please?" He asked. "Yeah sure, if anything just tell whoever your teacher is what happened and you should be fine." He replied.

"Thank you sir,"

"No problem, next time though try keep your personal matters to yourself."

Midoriya's heart stopped, he struggled to keep a straight face as he asked "My personal matters?"

Aizawa straightened up, as he continued:

"Listen, I'm not your father, nor am I your mother or your legal guardian in general. I get that your at that age where you want to explore the opposite sex." _Fuck _was all that Midoriya could think, of course Aizawa would know, ah hell it wasn't even that hard to put two and two together. But from the way he was talking to him, he seemed calm and understanding, as long as he didn't ask who he was with he should be fine. He felt a weird sense of relief as he realized there was still a chance for him to get away with this.

"Are you listening?" Asked Aizawa, bringing him back to reality. "...Yes sir..." he replied with a low and shy voice, "I won't report this or ask the name of whoever you were with, only because I know your a good kid and if an incident like this got out it would taint your record. Just keep in mind kid. Whatever you want to do with your body is your decision, just don't do it on school grounds you understand?" He said, "I understand, thank you, I'll be more responsible in the future."

They both remained silent as the entered Class 1-A, the class stared as they both walked in, Midoriya tightened his grip on his backpack as his face heated up with embarrassment, "Have a seat, I'll take care of this," Said Aizawa, handing a slip of paper to the current teacher, Midoria nodded as he maneuvered around the classroom into his seat, putting his stuff down.

Luckily no one asked him where he was coming from or why he was late, he said nothing as he took out his note book and began copying down the notes on the board as the class resumed to normal.

Later that same day, everyone from class 1-A was hanging out in the dorms, Midoriya was on his way back to his room after an intense workout when suddenly he was stopped by a certain someone.

"Hey Deku.." said Kaminari as he nervously smiled, "Oh, hey Denki wassup?" Asked Midoriya, though he had a feeling he already knew what he was going to say to him judging from his nervous body language.

"Uhhh... listen man I'm really sorry about today, I should've embarrassed you like that infront of everybody." He said to the floor, Midoriya smiled, although it wasn't the best experience, he was just relieved everything worked out and was just over and done with, "Thanks Denki, I really appreciate you coming up to me like this, I think we both learned a little bit from today." He said with a laugh, Kaminari let out a small laugh as well as he soon returned to his energetic manner. "Oh what a relief! Hey you wanna get some breakfast together tomorrow?"

"Yeah that'd be awesome!"

"Great, see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah man sure, later!" Said Midoriya with a wave of his hand as he ran back to his room, quickly retreating behind his door. He let out a sigh of relief as he entered the room.

"Did I get you in trouble?" Asked Toga laying on his bed, Izuku smirked as he turned around to meet Toga's seductive gaze. "Almost, but I took care of it. Everything worked out just fine," he crawled onto the bed so that he hovered over her, she smiled up at him as he leaned down into a passionate kiss. "Next time we're gonna be more careful yeah?" He told her, Toga giggled "Next time? Oh wow Izuku, it looks like I corrupted you!" Midoriya smiled as he kissed her again.

This time he let his lips linger there as Toga wrapped her arms and legs around him, Midoriya pulled away, taking a breath as he looked at her.

"Before we do this, we need to talk." He said to her, Toga groaned "Such a tease." She complained before letting him go, he sat up and looked at her. "We got lucky this time, but eventually that luck is gonna run out, not unless we take some precautions first." Stared at him blankly as she responded with a low "Mhm." "I'm being serious, if we get caught it'll be over for the both of us. We'd both be arrested and we'd never see each other again." Toga stared grimly as she silently realized he was right.

"I'm listening." She said to him, Izuku smiled as he gave her another long kiss, "I've got an idea, it's a bit crazy, but I think we can do it." He said as Toga's eyes lit up as her curiosity sparked, "I'm quite gifted in crazy, go on." She said with a smirk, Izuku shook his head with a smile still in his face as he proceeded to tell her the plan."

~

It was crazy, Toga thought as she laid naked next to Midoriya's sleeping form, but it was clever. Whenever Midoriya and his team of heroes raid the Hissikai headquarters, she was going to find a way to confront him and make it look like she's trying to kill him, that way if there was any suspicion on either of their parts it would immediately be thrown out the window if they that encounter. Of course he made her promise not to harm any of the other heroes but she knew herself.

She was always the theatrical type, but hey as long as she didn't kill anyone it should be the same thing right?

She smiled to herself as she kissed his forehead, she propped her head with her elbow as she silently stared at him. He was getting bolder and more fearless, she liked that, she wondered which one of them was crazier. She nearly cackled at the thought at the possibility that he could be just as crazy as she was. But that was something she'd think about later.

She laid down next to him, covered her bare breasts with his covers as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.


	7. Chapter7:Deadly Risks

***This chapter takes place after the Hissakai raid from season 4 episodes 7-14 Incase your an anime watcher, manga readers... eh your good you're already deep in season 6 by now.***

A motel room door opened up to reveal Izuku with tears in his eyes, he eyed the person infront of him with confusion. Ururaka's smile turned into a frown, "What's wrong Deku?" She asked him as she stepped aside to let him in, Izuku shut the door behind him as he wiped the tears away, he looked at her up and down with a blank stare before saying to her, "Lose the look Himiko..." she looked at him blank before closing her eyes as her face and body melted off revealing her true face.

She stood there naked as she perked up with a smile, she wrapped her arms around his neck and began to kiss his kneck, "Thought I'd surprise you Deku." Izuku blinked as he unhooked her hands from his neck without a single word, he walked over to the bathroom, grabbed one of the robes and threw it over her shoulders. "Please Himiko I'm really not in the mood right now..." he said sitting on the single bed. She looked at him for a second, walked over then kneeled down infront of him "What's wrong?" She asked again, he wouldn't look at her, he just kept his vision towards the floor.

"My mentor died today...and my friend lost his quirk...neither of us could do anything. We just stood there and watched him die..." he said as a single tear escaped his eye. Toga watched him as he continued "Some of my other friends and the pros are still in the hospital recovering from the raid, meanwhile I'm here in a motel room with a naked girl infront of me who's probably experiencing me to sleep with her..." he said looking up at her, Toga's eyes filled with guilt at those few words as she tied her robe up.

How could she have assumed something like that would happen after she herself played a part in the raid? She and Twice both knew from first hand what those Hissakai men were capable of. She even saw him go one on one with Chisakai himself.

"Well...Hey, I heard you found that kid Chisakai was holding. That's good isn't it?" She asked trying to make light of the situation.

"Yeah we found her, she's in quarantine with a high fever. They won't even let me see her." He said coldly, "Oh. I'm sorry to hear that, I hope she's okay-" "I told you not to hurt anybody." He said even colder than before. "I didn't." She replied wide eyed "Yes you did Toga, I saw you with my own two eyes. You stabbed two pro heroes, one of them was a father. I don't know why you're even trying to lie to me about that right now." He said stern.

Toga panicked, she was going to lose him if this kept up. She quickly got to her feet before she explained herself "You're right! You're right that was stupid of me and I'm sorry. I know I can be a little much sometimes especially in the moment, but it's no accident that those guys are still alive right now, okay? I made sure to avoid any anything that could damage or kill them. If I didn't care, I would've just killed them both easy!" She told him with a wide smile, Izuku's blank look quickly turned into frustration.

"That's not what I asked you Toga, you promised me you _wouldn't _hurt anyone, especially not pros!" He said raising his voice, it didn't take long for Toga to follow. "Okay well they're alive aren't they? If that's all I did than what's the big deal?" Something snapped inside of Midoriya when he heard her say that. He stood up.

"What's the big deal?! I just told you someone died and you have the nerve to ask me 'what's the big deal'?!" He yelled, something in Toga's eyes shifted at his tone, love and lust soon quickly shifted into deadly hostility as she got closer to his face "Our plan worked didn't it? No ones suspicious of us and you wanted it to be believable didn't you?"

"Don't try to twist my words around, I specially said 'Make it believable as possible **just don't harm any heroes**' I told you that and you did it anyway! That's why I'm upset!" "Okay well I'm sorry! Alright! But give me a break Izuku I've been this way my entire life, it's who I am but I've been trying okay! I've been laying low this entire time, you really wanna know why I looked like Uraraka when you came? Because if I had my _real _face I'd be arrested or worse gunned down on the spot!" She cried out, feeling herself get more and more hostle each word. She needed to calm down or things were going to get bloody.

"That's not an excuse to hurt people! I know you went through a lot when you were younger, but your past doesn't give you the right to kill!" Midoriya cried back, he was way too emotional right now, if things continued to escalate then he might accidentally use One for All.

"ITS WHO I AM!"

"AND THIS IS WHO I AM!" He yelled out and before he knew what he was doing, he punched a hole in the wall right next to Toga's head. Toga's eyes widened at him, she never thought he'd use his quirk on her, she knew how powerful he was, she was speechless after seeing him fight with Overhaul, he was so angry but yet controlled. This was different, this was pure anger.

She had never been afraid of him until now, his eyes glowed bright green with traces of green lightning in them, he had a look of rage that quickly turned into shock and fear as he backed away from her.

"Himiko..."

"Get out...Deku just go.." she whispered, she was afraid. As much as she loved him there was no way he could be around her right now, what good what that do?

He was scared. He never meant to hurt her but he lost control and used his quirk, he had to apologize.

"Toga I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"Get out now!" She cried out with tears in her eyes. "Just go, please!" Said pushing him out the door, Midoriya turned around to face her, with tears streaming down his eyes once again, he had to say something, say anything.

"I love you..." he said, she paused clearly taken a back by his words. She had always wanted to hear him say that, but in those few moments she remembered who she was, what she really wanted from him. Her expression turned cold and lifeless as she told him "Leave me alone Deku." She said before slamming the door in his face.

He turned around, put on his hood and walked away, he couldn't think straight, he can't just go back to the dorms like this. What would he even say? There was no one else he could talk about this with, there was only one place he could go to to take his mind off of everything.

*

The fresh breeze blew across Deku's face, taking the clouds of smoke with it, the sounds of the waves crashing was all he could here, he took another hit and blew out even more clouds, he checked his phone for the time and sighed. Two thirty, when did he become such a night owl? He thought to himself.

_oh yeah... _

He shook his head as he inhaled once more, he knew he shouldn't be out this late at night, it was way past curfew at U.A, and he definitely shouldn't be smoking either, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He leaned against the rails of the gazebo as he blew even more clouds into the atmosphere.

Whether he should be out here or not, the beach was always a place he could go to calm down, it was the beach that built him after all. He wondered what All Might would think if he could see him now? The very thought made him sick to his stomach.

How could he come so far and yet fall so hard?

He lifted the blunt to his lips but couldn't bring himself to inhale it again, he had lost the need for it. So he put it out and headed back towards U.A.

He used about five percent of his quirk to run up the wall and gently land on the ground, he quickly sprinted towards the dorms, he headed towards his window but found it locked. He cursed. He had no choice but to sneak in through the front door, it should be fine he thought. It was late, there should be no reason why anyone should be up at this time.

He quietly went to the front door, slowly turned the knob, cringed at the small creak the door made, he looked around and when he was certain no one heard him he quickly got inside and shut the door.

When he turned around he felt his heart sink to his stomach as bakugo came into view, he stared at him with an angry glare holding a mug of tea. "Little late to be going on a run Deku." He said tauntingly, play dumb."Have to get extra training in somehow." He replied, "Really? At almost three in the morning?" Midoriya tsked "Don't see why you care all of a sudden, I've had a long day Okay? I was busy letting off steam." "Oh is that why you've been sneaking out every night?" He said putting his mug down on the counter, midoriya felt his heart begin to race rapidly as his forehead started to heat with sweat. "What are you even talking about?" He said trying to cover.

"You really think I'm stupid enough to NOT notice you sneak around?" He said stalking towards him.

"You're smart to not don't leave every night but not smart enough, you still leave a pattern. You sneak out every three days and come home at least fifteen minutes before school starts through your window."

_Shit._

_Was that why his window was locked? _

He tried to pinpoint a memory of him locking the window before hand but found none, that's when he knew. There was no way he could lie out of this one, not with Kacchan.

"What are you getting at Kacchan?" He asked still holding on to a speck of hope that he could get out of this alive. "Don't know _deku_. Why don't you and I step outside and you can tell me _all_ about it?" He said inches away from his face. Their eyes locked for a full minute. He tried his hardest not to show fear or any sign of suspicion, but even he knew he couldn't get anything past that fiery stare bakugou let off.

He couldn't do it. He had no other choice.

"Fine. You wanna talk? Let's talk."

*

The two teens sat on the roof as a small cloud of smoke filled the air. Katsuki watched as his childhood friend light up the small blunt once more and inhale and exhale a small cloud. He snickered,

"Geez Deku, you even smoke like a twerp." Izuku looked at him with confusion, he smiled and extended his hand, "Here, I'll show you how it's done." Amusement filled Midoriya's eyes as he handed it over to him.

He placed it in between his lips and skillfully inhaled a big hit and blew out a giant cloud of smoke with no sign of strain whatsoever before handing it back to him, "Since when do you smoke?" Asked Izuku with an amused smile, "You do remember when my birthday is don't you?" Said Katsuki with a laugh, "Oh yeah, huh so that's why you were always so nice on your birthday."

"Yep, I practically devoured my cake all by myself. So when did you start? From the looks of it it must have been recent." Midoriya scoffed as he looked out at the city beyond the schools walls, he watched as the lights of the city shined bright, one of them was probably Toga still in the motel room.

"Yeah, my girlfriend got me into it..." he said, as he inhaled deeply, "Girlfriend?" Asked Katsuki In confusion "Yeah...My little secret." He replied extending his arms in a playful gesture despite the clear pain in his eyes. Katsuki scoffed, "So you've really been sneaking out and lying because of your girlfriend?" He said before taking another hit as he passed it back.

"Well she's not exactly the take home to mom type." He said before taking the blunt which was now the size of his index finger. "You gotta be kidding?" He shook his head "Nope, trust me not even All Might would approve." "Never thought you'd be into bad girls, I always thought you'd be into losers like you, or Pink Cheeks or whatever."

"Uraraka you mean?" He asked with a sly smile, "Yeah sure." "I did for a while, she's cool don't get me wrong, but there's something about this girl I just can't get over, it's like she's in my head twenty-four seven." He said blowing yet another small cloud before handing back to Katsuki.

"Doesn't sound too good to me," he told him, "I know it doesn't make sense out loud, but with her it's just different, with her I'm not 'Deku' or 'Young Midoriya'" he said imitating All Might. "She makes me feel alive, like I'm free to do whatever I want and be who I want, for once I actually feel like a teenager." He smiled weakly, "You knew what you signed up for when you took All Might's quirk, if you're so bothered by the pressure then just give it back to him." Said Bakugou with a hint of bitterness, "it's not that it bothers me, I'm just saying that it's nice to be a kid once in a while, I mean you have to admit Kacchan, we've grown up a lot these since we first enrolled in U.A."

Bakugou closed his eyes and furrowed his brows "That was expected of us, if anything it's a small price to pay for wanting to be a hero. But I see where your coming from. It is nice to act your age once in a while."

"Yeah, that's for sure." Said midoriya with that same look of hurt in his eyes. "So what happened between you two? You must be pouting for a reason."

Izuku sighed "I'm not high enough for that yet.."

"I'm sure it's not as bad as you're making it seem deku." He said with his normal irrigated tone.

Midoriya hesitated for a second, before deciding to answer but keeping it as vague as possible.

"We got into a really bad fight. Which is why I'm up here smoking instead of being asleep or in my room studying like I probably should be right about now."

"I hear that's normal, hell I grew up with the sound of my mom yelling at my dad. But at the end of the day I know they still love each other."

"I don't think so, we're not exactly the typical couple. And I doubt she wants to talk to me after I just punched a hole in a wall." He answered deadpan. Bakugou's head whipped towards him in complete shock and disbelief. "Are you serious?! She pissed you off THAT bad? I didn't think even had it in you." He cried out.

Midoriya sighed and looked down towards the ground, "It wasn't exactly my proudest moment. She was so scared she threw me out of the room, I feel terrible for making her feel like that, even if she did make me angry that's no excuse to make someone you love feel that way towards you." He whispered, ashamed of himself, he couldn't help but torture himself with the thought of Toga possibly still in the room crying to herself because of him. That thought alone made him hit the blunt extra hard, with his desire for a bigger high becoming greater.

"I don't know Kacchan...Maybe it's better this way, I mean it's not like I was gonna marry her and live happily ever after." He said bluntly.

"What's the point then?" Asked Katsuki clearly confused by his words.

"What I'm having trouble understanding, is that if she makes you feel so good, but is so bad to where you feel like shit, or to where even someone like your mom or All Might wouldn't approve why bother? Why not spare both of you the trouble and end it?" Asked Katsuki, Izuku searched deep inside himself for the answer to that question for a while until finally he had answer.

"Girls are like blunts, you go in wide eyed eager and ready for the high. But it's hard to come down, your not ready, so you keep getting high and higher and higher but all that smoking is gonna catch up eventually, but your way in way too deep to stop...you know you shouldn't, you know it's not good for you, but you still do it because you'd rather die happy than be alive and face reality. That's how she makes me feel."

Silence filled the atmosphere for a while as Katsuki just sat there taking in the information, then he spoke.

"Deku?" He asked.

"Yeah?..."

"You're even more of a dork when your fucked up..." said Katsuki as he jumped off the roof and skillfully landed on the pavement. "Hurry up nerd, your fucking up my sleep schedule and we got class in a few hours so move your ass..." he said tucking his hands in his pockets as he walked back inside.

Midoriya smiled as he ashed the blunt and threw it away as he quickly followed him back inside, he found him waiting in the common area before he turned his head, "Y'know, keeping secrets was never really your thing Deku..." he said to him before he walking off back towards his room.

Midoriya stared at him all the way until he was no longer in his sight, he smiled to himself as he whispered:

"Thanks Kacchan..."


	8. Double Edged Sword

Toga walked alone wearing Izuku's hoodie, she didn't bother wearing a different face. She didn't care, she cursed herself for getting so attached to him. She knew what kind of person she was, and how dangerous it is for her to fall in love.

Most people ignored her as she walked by, while others gave her a strange glance, if only they knew the little girl infront of them could gut a man and flee the scene in only two seconds.

She kept walking, focusing her attention in front of her, she walked until she reached a run down apartment building that was just seconds away from crumbling, she walked up the damp and raggedy old stairwell when she reached a certain floor she looked around and found the door. She walked towards and knocked three times. She waited a second, the room was completely silent, if she didn't know any better she'd have left having thought no one was there.

The door opened, but revealed nothing but an empty walkway, she walked in and heard the door shut behind her, "TOGA!" yelled Twice, she immediately perked up as she smiled back "TWICE!" She yelled as they both embraced each other.

"Glad to have you two back." Said a raspy deep voice. She stiffened up, and turned around. "Hey Tomura." She eyed him as she came closer, "It's good to have you all back, or well, most of you. I sent Kurogiri on a little side mission with a dear old friend of mine so unfortunately he won't be joining us for our meeting." He said leaning against the wall with his arms folded.

"From this day forward, the league will be reaching a whole new level." He said with a smile. She was never one to be intimidated but there was something within that smile struck her with fear.

*

It had been at least three months since Izuku's last encounter with Toga, three months and yet he still hasn't heard from her, she hasn't tried to visit him either, even when he left balcony window unlocked. But after an encounter with Ayoyama he decided to start locking it again, just in case...

So much had happened since he last saw her, Sir Nighteye's funeral, the U.A festival, his fight with Gentle Criminal. One thing after another and they still haven't seen or spoken to each other.

He knew he shouldn't, but he really did miss her, so much to where he found it almost impossible to sleep most nights. So he just laid there staring up at his ceiling, hoping to hear the sound of her tapping his window, even when he closed his eyes for a split second a part of him was hoping she would already be there by the time he opened them.

He couldn't wrap his head around it, why was he feeling this way about her? She's not just some bad girl from another part of town, she's a murderer, an escape artist, and if he was being really honest, a stalker as well. Of all the girls for him to fall for he just HAD to pick the one that could gut him...yeah...good job Izuku.

Their relationship was dangerous no matter how he looked at. If he could convince her to give up her ways as a villain and become a hero, but sadly he knew that would never happen. She's just too far gone to try and save, even if she wanted to there's no way U. A would accept her after all the crimes she committed against the school.

And there was absolutely no way he'd become a villain for her, as much as he loved her there was a certain line that he would never cross. Not even for her. It didn't even fit his morals either, I mean what did she want him to do?

Put on a suit and tie and go out on a murder spree? No. Absolutely not, why did that even come to mind? Eh whatever, it's not like it matters anyway.

Was there even a chance they'd get back together at all? Could that ever be possible?

A part of him wondered about the possibility of his relationship with Toga could actually work in some other life. Maybe she would've loved him if he were still quirkless. Maybe then they could have a normal relationship. But even then, there's no guarantee.

He sighed to himself as he looked up. Maybe they were doomed from the start, maybe they weren't meant for a happy ending together.

He closed his eyes, admitting defeat as he let sleep take him over, when suddenly a pair of cherry flavored lips pressed against his. His face flushed as he kissed back, knowing exactly who he was kissing. Toga pulled back. With a half smile.

"Miss me Deku?" She said in a hungry voice, he loved it when she talked like that, "You're...You're here?" He asked mainly towards himself. She climbed on top of him, hovering right above a very sensitive area for him.

"Of course I am, you know nothing can keep me away from you Deku." She said with a giggle.

"Does this mean you forgive me?" he asked her, the look in her eye shifted, changing into something else. She leaned down with a wild look in her eyes as she responded. "What is there to forgive?" She asked, for a split second Midoriya's head cleared as he was pulled back into reality, he looked at her confused. "Well...Ever since that fight we haven't been talking...I just figured you were upset with me." Toga smiled kissing him again, slower this time, almost as if she were casting a spell upon him.

She pulled away once more, leaving him breathless. He felt himself wanting more of her, it was as if he were craving her more with every touch.

She sat up, straddling his lap. "I was pretty upset, I'm not gonna lie you _really_ broke my heart Izuku..." She said, he felt an ache in his chest, yet apart of him couldn't help but feel thrown off at her words, considering the fact that she said that so calmly with a smile.

"I'm sorry," he said. She laughed but not the way she used to, there wasn't any joy in her voice. He heard a hint of bitterness along with maliciousness. He suddenly felt nervous from the way she looked at him. It was as if she were an animal looking at it's prey.

"Awww don't worry Izuku you'll make it up to me won't you?" She said leaning down while staring into his eyes. He felt his heart rate increase as she wrapped her arms around his neck, he was nervous as he responded more hesitant.

"Y-Yes?..."

The look in her eyes shifted once more as she sat up with her hands still lingering on his neck and just like that her tone switched from sexy and adorable, to completely terrifying.

"You sound like your unsure, why do you not love me anymore **_Deku_**?" She said emphasizing his nickname almost as if it were a bitter insult.

"N-No! No of course not! Wait no yes, I mean yes I do love you Toga I swear!" But that didn't make her any happier.

She pulled out her blade and held it to his throat with one hand wrapped around his neck, choking him. "I've heard that before. You think I can't feel your heart beating erratically? You think I don't know what nervous and hesitation looks like **DEKU**?!" She shouted tightening her grip on his neck as he gasped for air.

She switched again, laughing and giggling out loud as her faced flushed with excitement.

"Hahahe...Look at you! Trying to call for help? Awww poor Izuku, even with that fancy quirk of yours you let me pin you down so easily!" She grinned.

Midoriya's eyes widened as his face dripped with sweat from nothing but pure terror. He wanted to move, to use One for All and run for help, but what about his classmates? He's seen her fight against pro heroes and almost every single time someone always ends up with a knife in their back or a stab wound.

What if he screamed and his entire class woke up? What made him so sure she wouldn't escape or use her quirk and transform into him, or worse, what if she went on a rampage and hurt everyone in the dorms because of him?

One would say he should have more faith in his classmates, that his class can take on at least one member of the league of villains.

Maybe they could, but he knew better. How many of his friends would he lose to a blood thirsty yandere before she could be taken down?

That was a risk he just wasn't ready to take.

"What Izuku? Why so quiet? Cat got your tongue?!" She smiled as her pupils dilated, still clenching his throat.

His lungs were on fire, it was like he was drowning. If he was gonna take her down, he had to do it far away from everyone.

Then it hit him, his plan. He knew exactly what to do now.


	9. WOC:Outtakes

**(A/N: Hey guys! Thank you all for your patience, I'm really sorry for being so late, I got depressed for a little while (lowkey still am but we're not here for that. moving on: Don't worry I'm still working on this story it's coming a long but I think I've left you guys long enough, I wanted to include a few scenes that didn't make it into the story due to last minute changes that and I thought maybe they just didn't fit, idk you guys tell me enjoy!)**

**Alright so this chapter takes place in chapter 6. After Midoriya and Aizawa have their talk and he's back in the dorms when he's suddenly faced with yet another problem.**

Midoriya sighed in relief as he took his shoes off, classes were over for the day all he wanted to do was just go to his room, relax and forget this all happened when he heard the commotion from his classmates.

"What do they think it is?" Asked Kirishima

"Wait do you think they'll have to do a dorm search?!" Cried Sero with a panicked look. The students words all mixed together as the atmosphere was swarmed with worry and panic when Iida shouted "Everyone calm down! I'm sure everything will be fine just let the teachers do what they need to do and everything will be sorted out in no time."

Midoriya whispered towards Todoroki "What's going on?" Todoroki cocked his head as he replied "Oh, some of the students detected a weird smell coming from the dorms this morning, it got reported to the teachers and now their doing an investigation on it."

"A weird smell?" Asked Midoriya in confusion, "Yeah some people described it like a skunk or a strange gas. Some of the teachers think it might be coming from the dorms so there might need to be a search or something to clear it out."

"It's that bad?"

"Yeah, you didn't smell it on your way to class? You were one of the last people to come in." Asked Todoroki with a blank expression, Midoriya paused as he did an internal scan on his memory trying to recall if he had and then he remembered.

He and Toga were smoking last night in his room...

And then he smoked again that morning..

He also put a huge bag of weed in his drawers.

Which means the smell is coming from his room, and the teachers are about to do a dorm search... So if they were to go into his room...

While he has DRUGS in HIS room...

It took everything in him to keep his composure not to panic while he swore every single curse word in the alphabet within his mind. "Uhhh no not really, I was just so worried about being late I didn't even notice haha..." he said holding his head with a coy smile on his face. Luckily for him Todoroki didn't seem to notice, "Hey I think I'm gonna go run for a while, the air's kinda thick in here."

"Right now? Didn't you just come back from one earlier?"

"Uh oh! Yeah! Uhh I just really think I could use the extra training so I'm go, could you tell Iida for me if he asks?" Todoroki stared with one eyebrow raised, "Uh...yeah sure Midoriya." "Thanks Shoto I'll be back!" He cried out as he ran out the door.

Midoriya sprinted around the dorm until he saw his balcony window, it took full cowlings at five percent to propel himself up the building, luckily he left it open by a crack a little earlier that day.

The room still smelled strongly of weed, he was both shocked and confused of how the hell the smell was so strong when it's been hours, but he quickly and quietly opened his desk drawer to find the bag exactly where he left it, he put it in his pocket before closing the drawer back up before looking around the room, if his room is gonna keep smelling like this he was going to have to disguise the smell.

He grabbed his All Might candles and lit a couple, good thing he won that raffle for those All Might cinnamon candles. Cinnamon soon filled his room only for the aroma to smell even worse as the scent of cannabis and cinnamon mixed together to create a funky mix between the two, leaving him to cover his nose with his sleeves in disgust.

He cursed under his breath when the sound of footsteps emerged nearby, they were getting closer and he was running out of ideas, if he gets caught he's dead for sure, especially after what happened with Aizawa that afternoon.

Think damn it think!

If he couldn't cover the scent in time then he had no choice but to play into it, he went to his closet and grabbed his hamper and threw his dirty clothes on the floor, kicking and scattering his clothes all over his room. Even going as far as to mess up his All Might bed sheets as he scattered the comforter and sheets of the bed as if he had just woken up and didn't bother to make it.

The mix of sweat and pheromones masked the cannabis perfectly ( though it was disgusting for sure) he was positive that if the teachers searched his dorm they would assume that the smell was because of the dirty neglected clothes rather than the drugs, the most punishment he'd get was a lecture about cleanliness and respect for the dorms.

That compared to the alternative was definitely worth the small price he'd have to pay later.

As the footsteps came closer nearby, Midoriya quickly ran to the window making sure it was completely shut before he jumped out off the ledge landing in the bushes, he groaned from the pain of the impact he waited a second to make sure no one heard or saw then when the coast was clear he got up and full cowled all the way to the edge of the woods within the school area as he used One For All at ten percent in his right arm to throw the bag as far as he could that anyone passing by would've thought a plane flew by.

He bolted towards the school as fast as he could, he arrived at the front door sweating as he stumbled in the front door out of breath as all the students including Aizawa turned their attention to him as he panted.

Aizawa sighed as he walked toward him, "Well speak of the devil, Midoriya can we talk outside please?" As soon as he caught his breath he gave him a "Sure," as the two walked outside together. "I don't mean to have this sort of conversation twice in one day but I'm a little disappointed in you Midoriya." He muttered, Midoriya cocked his head to the side and put on the most dumb founded look he could muster as he asked him "Did I do something wrong sir?" Touching his index fingers together, "Not necessarily, you haven't violated any school rules but you have indeed violated the dorm rules." Midoriya turned his gaze down to the dirt "Oh..." he muttered.

"Again Midoriya, I'm not your father. I'm not going to tell you what you kids can't or can't do in your own free time unless it effects the other students. Hence why we're having this conversation right now."

He nodded, silently signaling him that he understood and to continue. He tucked his hands into his pockets as he focused his blank stare towards Midoriya.

"I would advise you to be more responsible, keep your dorm organized and keep your personal relations personal. You understand?"

"Yes sir I understand, sorry to cause you trouble mister Aizawa." He said softly, still avoiding eye contact. "There's no trouble Midoriya, I just expect more from you as both my student and from All Mights successor." He said to him as he began to walk back inside before turning around to look him in the eye.

"So don't let me down, before I put you on house arrest." He closed his eyes and opened the door with an exhausted "Again..." as he closed the door behind him.

Midoriya raised his head, smiling at the door as he thought to himself.

"That was easier than I thought..."

He had to hand it to Toga, he couldn't understand it at first. But the rush of doing something he knew he shouldn't do with the threat of being caught was the most exhilarating moment of his life. It was a small taste but the satisfaction of actually getting away with something even if it was small, felt like a whole other level of excitement.

Who would've guessed being bad would feel this good?

**A/N: Okay, so some parts I actually really did like, definitely fun to write, though personally the end just felt like a 180 for Deku's entire character, for this story's specifically I'd like him to be more as a flawed main character at best. Though I will admit, despite the fact that Villian Deku has been beat to death by this fandom, I've actually thought about writing one myself. But anyway thank you so much to all of you for your patience, I promise you real chapters are coming in soon. BYE!**


End file.
